Dude Just go to the Dentist
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: After a carting accident Rigby breaks his teeth but refuses to go to the dentist One-shot!


**Okay this idea just came to me when I was getting my teeth clean and I thought it would make a good story so I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Alright dude you ready?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah man." Rigby said.

"Extreme cartin'?" Mordecai asked.

**"**Extreme cartin'!" Rigby shouted.

Then Mordecai and Rigby jump into the cart, Mordecai steps on the gas, then grabs the gear and the cart goes down the hill. It launches up straight in the air. Then Mordecai does a spin the the air and attempted to land on the ground. Unfortunately as they were in the air Rigby had feel out of the cart hitting his face on a nearby tree. When the car landed on the ground Mordecai Jumped out of the cart to check on him.

"Oh my god dude are you okay!?" Mordecai yelled.

"Ow my mouth it hurts really bad!" Rigby yelled.

"Your mouth?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah it hurts really bad. "He yelled.

"Let me see. "Mordecai said.

Then Rigby opened his moth so he could see his teeth. His teeth looked terrible some of them were loose and some were missing.

"Dude you jacked your teeth really bad!" Mordecai said.

"Really what do I do I feel terrible?" He asked.

"Dude you need to go to the dentist." Mordecai said.

"No way I'm not going to the dentist." Rigby said.

"Dude you need to go or else it'll get worst." Mordecai said.

"No I'm not going to the dentist I'll be fine." Rigby said.

"Whatever just don't say I didn't worn you. "Mordecai said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm" Rigby said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai and Rigby are both playing Karate choppers vs. each other Mordecai had won and on the screen appeared "Double Death Combo".

"Ha ha I won!" Mordecai said.

"DANG IT! OW!" Rigby yelled while holding his cheek.

"Told you it would get worst dude just go to the dentist." Mordecai said.

"What no I'm fine." Rigby said.

"Dude what do you have against the dentist?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude nobody likes the dentist besides I'm fine never been better." Rigby said.

"Whatever man but you'll regret it." Mordecai said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Dude start the hose." Mordecai said.

"Why do I have to start the hose?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai and Rigby had to cleaning out the gutters of the house and Rigby was worried about his teeth.

"I won in rock, paper, scissors. Dude just admit it you need to the dentist." Mordecai said.

"I'm not going to the dentist I can still do my job." Rigby said.

Then Rigby started sucking on the hose so water could come out. Finally it did and went right in his mouth and he was in great pain.

"Owwww" Rigby whined to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rigby and Mordecai are now eating there lunch. Mordecai was eating his turkey sandwich but Rigby was just staring at his. Every time he ate his mouth would hurt.

"Dude why aren't you eating?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm not hungry." Rigby said.

"Dude just stop and to the freaking dentist you've been like this all day." Mordecai said annoyed.

"I'm fine!" Rigby yelled.

"Uh yeah bite this apple." Mordecai said while handing his a apple.

"I just said I'm not hungry." Rigby said.

"Dude eat it now!" Mordecai yelled.

"I don't wanna!" Rigby yelled.

"EAT IT NOW!" Mordecai yelled.

"Okay okay fine. "Rigby said.

Then Rigby grabbed it out of his hands and took a bite of it. His eyes grew as his pain increased he was in so much pain he wanted to scream.

"Excuse me for minute I have to go...somewhere." Rigby said.

Then Rigby left the kitchen and went outside and closed the door so he was completely outside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rigby screamed.

Then Rigby entered back in the house to the kitchen.

"Okay I'll go to the dentist.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Dude you are you okay how's your teeth?" Mordecai asked as they were both in the waiting room.

"Now they just hurt when I grind my teeth like this(Starts grinding his teeth) OW!" Rigby said.

"Then don't do it." Mordecai said.

"But I always do it when I'm nervous." Rigby said.

"Dude there's nothing to be nervous about they'll probably just drug you." Mordecai said.

"They'll what?" Rigby asked nervously.

"Rigby Salyers we got a Rigby Salyers!" The dentist said.

"See ya when you when you come out." Mordecai said.

"Okay" Rigby said.

Then He went in the back with the Dentist.

**2 hours later...**

Rigby and the dentist walk out of the room with the Dentist.

"Dude how do you fell?" Mordecai asked.

"Whoa my face fells like magic!" He replied.

"Uh..is he okay?" He asked.

"He's fine he's just a little loopy right now but he'll be fine he;ll just be a little sore for a little bit." The dentist said.

"Okay Rigby let's go." Mordecai said.

Then hey both went into the cart and started driving back to the park.

"Whoa...YOU have a beck!" Rigby said.

"Yes...yes I do." He said.

**Okay there it is I know it's really silly but I tried my best so I hope you guys like it and No flaming!**


End file.
